Knights, Swords and Noble Steeds
by Puff the Magic Dragon567
Summary: Girls are very strange creatures, and when Eriol decides to discuss this with Syaoran, it inevitably reaches shouting euphemisms...and perhaps a little love at first sight. ::Oneshot:: SxS


**Knights, Swords and Noble Steeds  
**By _Puff the magic dragon_

_K+ _

It's commonly known amongst girls that some boys get well...a little too protective of them. Some people like the idea of having a white knight guarding their hearts, but there are others who feel the free body guarding service is fairly redundant, and serves more to smothering them and driving them away rather than attracting them; these girls often prefer the mysterious type, someone who seems to show no emotions, someone who is cold and uncaring, someone who is hard to get.

Boys on the other hand are oblivious to all these stereotypes, they have very little idea about anything a girl thinks and many would be happy to just claim a girlfriend. But then again, girls are very wierd creatures to these boys, different, strange, confusing, perhaps even slightly crazy! But everyone has their own opinion. For example, some prefer innocence, some prefer boldness, some prefer boys...

"Girls are strange things." Eriol stated the moment Syaoran sat down beside him, he waved towards the the growing group of females gathering on the opposite side of the classroom, they occasionally shot glances at people and began giggling uncontrollably; Eriol frowned at this, "I think they're plotting something."

Syaoran sighed, preparing himself to endure one of Eriol's rants, he stared across at the group, "They're just talking," he said bluntly.

"Ah! but that is why I am more powerful than you," Eriol continued despite Syaoran's clear disapproval of his comment, "For it is not the talking that is suspicious, but the rest of their actions."

"What exactly?"

"Why, the giggling! The pointing! The blushing when you make eye contact!"

Syaoran's eyes met with an auburn haired member of the crowd, who did exactly as Eriol had described, she averted her emerald eyed gaze, and went a bright red. This was followed by various other girls from the group whispering, and a few points towards Syaoran, and then; inevitably, the laughing. He turned away frowning.

"You see what I mean?"

"Well, yeah, but what exactly are they planning?

"Are you sure you want to find out?"

"Yes."

"They are talking with each other to arrange the foulest thing in the world's existence, a fate much worse than death, an evil -"

"Just tell me!" Syaoran growled.

"Well, if you insist...They are arranging what we like to call, 'Relationships'."

Syaoran stared blankly back at Eriol, "Is that all?"

"Well..."

"How is _that_, the worst thing in the world?" He asked, turning is face back towards the auburn haired girl.

"My! My!" Eriol grinned, placing a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "It's obvious you haven't been in a relationship! Is my little descendent not interested in girls? Perhaps he prefers b-"

"Shut up!" He hissed.

Eriol smiled smugly at the reaction he'd achieved. "That wasn't very nice! Okay, if you claim you aren't gay, name a girl that you like."

Syaoran hesitated, "Well..."

"Exactly!"

He gritted his teeth at Eriol and snarled violently, "I don't know her name!"

Eriol's face lit up, "Oh! My little Syaoran's all grown up!" He beamed, rubbing Syaoran's head roughly, "So, who's the lucky girl then?"

He nodded towards the group of girls, and towards the girl from earlier, she stood there with an innocent smile on her face and a slight crimson tinge on her cheeks.

"Nice choice!" Eriol smiled, "I bet you can't wait to be the Knight of her heart!"

Syaoran's face turned blank.

"She could be your noble stead!" He grinned.

The expression on the chocolate haired boy's face turned to a frown, "What are you trying to say?"

"I bet you want to knock her around a bit with your sword!"

Syaoran stared, once more, blankly at Eriol, "What exactly are you going on about?"

Eriol winked, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"HIIRAGIZAWA!"


End file.
